The Ultimate Artifact of Love
by NWszolek2010
Summary: Set During and after Fast Fast Five... May have spoilers. Rest in Peace Paul Walker, thank you for entertaining us, you are greatly missed.
1. Chapter 1

Fast Five The Ultimate Artifact of Love Disclaimer: Spoiler Alert for Fast 5 I own nothing, Just love Fast and Furious!

(Brian's thoughts when he finds out Mia is pregnant)

"Wait , what did she just say" Brian thought." I think she just said pregnant but I don't know"

He looked into Mia's eyes and his heart jumped... "We're having a baby?" He smiled, she nods. "I'm not going anywhere" they embrace.

"Dom we cant split up we need to stick together." Dominic Toretto Embraces his little sister and Brian "My family just got bigger"

Brian breaths deeply "lets get out of here before we caught."

(safe house)

He couldn't help but smile as he gazed at Mia while she slept. A million thoughts rolled through his mind.

_"Is this really happening...what if something is wrong with our baby, she just leaped off of a roof for God's sake. how could we put her in this situation.._ _I'm already a bad father"_

"So Brian, you knocked up baby sister!"

"Yeah can we be friends now... You know I love her Dom!"

He smiled "Of course.."

"what do you remember about your pop?"

"He was great, he took care of us, helped us every night with our homework, when he died it really crushed us."

"I don't remember my dad at all, I don't remember him yelling or hitting or smiling he was just never there."

"You're not your dad Brian, your going to be there" Assured Dom

"I've never been so happy and so scared in my life...this plan has to work, then we get out and never look back..."

"So... Do I hear wedding bells bro...?"

"Wait are you giving me your blessing?"

"DUH!"

PLEASE REVEIW AND ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

Love remains the Same

They made it out alive; they were now very well off, they would be safe…

"We don't have too run any more baby...mommy daddy and uncle Dominic are always going to love you and take care of you" smiled Brian.

Mia was fast asleep on the couch; Brian couldn't help but shed a few tears of joy as he spoke to his little child growing inside of Mia like a mighty oak, as he called it.

"I don't yet know if, you are going to be a little boy or girl, but it doesn't matter our love for you remains the same..."

"Aw Brian, you are going to make me cry" said Mia as she awoke.

"Sorry to wake you dear"

"No it's ok it's just beautiful"

"I've got a question for you"

"Ok shoot"

"Will you marry me?" He smiled with this she shot up

"YES" she screamed


	3. Farewell, In honor of Paul Walker

Mia lay on her back, staring at the ceiling.

_He's gone. gone forever, he's not coming back._

_... _

She remembered the day she went into labor, Brian held her hand through every contraction, gazing into his pale blue eyes reassured her that everything was going to be ok. Their family was about to be blessed with a brand new baby.

_"Mia, it's a boy! Congratulations mommy and daddy!" exclaimed the midwife. they were so, so happy that day. Oh how she wanted to go back to that day, when it was just the three of them._

_The sound of their son's first cries brought tears to both of their eyes but they were happy tears. Now when her son cries it only brings feelings of deep sorrow and longing. He's crying for his daddy but his daddy is not here._

_"What are you going to call this beautiful boy..." asked the nurse._

_They looked at each other again and said in unison. "Jack" His full name being Jack Vincent Toretto O'Conner_

_Why are you gone, why does everyone I ever love always leave me. We were blessed to have Letty come back, but it's not the same. She needs him, his devotion, his love and passion for being her husband and Jack's father. _

He wanted so badly to be a better man than his father ever was to him, and for a short while he was. He was here, he was holding Jack's hand, teaching him how to walk. He swooped Jack into his arms when he fell after walking without help. Jack loved the whole family and Uncle Dom was always around the house and he and Brian always took him for rides when he got fussy and couldn't sleep.

_Jack doesn't understand why his daddy isn't here anymore. He's to young to understand._

* * *

><p>"Mia... are you.." Dom said as he and Letty came into her room to check on her. It's been months since he died but the pain still hit her everyday.<p>

He too felt the loss of his brother in law. But to Dom, Brian was more than just his sister's husband, he was a true friend and spiritual brother as well. He remembered how happy he was to see his sister light up whenever she was around him. He more than proved that he was worthy of Mia.

"I want...I just want him back. What could have been done differently about that day. Why did it have to be him Dom... It was so senseless...why does my son have to grow up without his father?" she sat up on the bed and began to Sob into Dom's shoulder. She loved her dad but this pain seemed worse than when she lost him.

"I know sis...I know. I love you, we both love you and we're always gonna be here for you and Jack. I miss him too.." He had a few tears in his eyes as did Letty. It just wasn't fair that after everything they had survived together that Brian had to die.. Such a horrible tragedy..

The family would stick together. No matter what, they would get through it for their brother, husband and friend. And Jack would know that his father loved him, and that he was a hero.

* * *

><p>(Jack's 16th Birthday)<p>

"I got license, I got my license.." Jack sing songed on the ride home.

"Yes, you have your license now kid, it's keeping it that's the hard part.."

"Whatduya mean aunt Letty.."

"Oh you know there's just something about going a few over the speed limit..." she swerved jokingly back and fourth for a couple of seconds.

Mia was at home waiting for her niece Brianna and nephew Connor to get off the bus. The ten year old twins were eager to get home and surprise Jack for his birthday.

"He Letty... can you make a side trip before we get back to the house... you know.."

"Be a little bit more subtle Uncle Dom, is my surprise party about to be in full swing..."

"Kid... just wait..."

Jack's face lit up when he saw the used car dealership up ahead... "no... really... what..." He burst out of the car, and made a bee line for the side of the lot.

He test drove a few cars that day and the dealer was surprised when he chose the 1967 Chevy Nova.

"Son... are you sure you want this...car, kids these days, you know, they usually go for imports... I have a few outback."

"No thanks, imports are great and all but nothing beats good ol, American muscle..."

Dom felt a tremendous amount of pride in his nephew. He looked at Letty and smiled. " from somewhere out there, your dad is looking down on us and laughing so hard..." He hugged Jack and they went inside to sign some paperwork.

Dom looked up at the sky and smiled again, _Aren't you Brother... _He silently exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Thank you Paul Walker for being so great at what you did for a living, I was so sad when I heard you had passed away. I hope the ending of this story makes you proud. I pray for your family and those who loved you everyday. Rest in Peace.<p> 


End file.
